


On the run in a new dimension

by CrazyNerdAlex



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, tags will be added later as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNerdAlex/pseuds/CrazyNerdAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rick Sanchez makes his family leave everything to move to a new dimension where the Federal Government of Ricks won't find him, they attempt to stay alive in a world similar to theirs. </p><p>I would say the story is better than the summary but lets face it, it probably isn't.<br/>spelling errors and cursing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> the ages and sexuality preferences are obviously changed  
> reader will have my body type personality and hair length everything else  
> key to the story:  
> Rick= 71 straight single  
> Beth= 45 straight married  
> Jerry= 47 straight married  
> Summer= 17 bisexual taken ( random oc)  
> Morty= 14 straight single  
> Reader/ you= 14 bicurious single
> 
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (S/C)= skin color  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (F/N)= first name  
> (M/N)= middle name  
> (L/N)= last name  
> (N/N)= nick name

Walking inside your house you set down your purple backpack with all your schoolwork, and a few drawing pads, and head upstairs. Once you open your bedroom door you lock it and change into your lose teen lingerie. The black and light grey stripes looked delightful as well as the dark pink lace. Putting on a pair of grey sweatpants you unlock your door and flop down on your unmade bed. Starting your dad's laptop ,that you practically stole, has never given you more delight in your life ever. 'I can't wait to just go online and read smut like the shameless teen girl I am; its like reading porn' (I'm not sorry for any of this so far). Although you could watch porn while your parents and brother aren't here, porn is like lemons and smut is like lemonades, although you know that lemonaids is bad you cum back for more (kill me before I breed). Before you could even fully decide on what smut to read there was a knock on your door. "Great... movement!" Looking through the peep-hole you could hardly believe what you saw...

The pizza man! 'Boy you not getting a tip, six minutes off your expected waiting time' Putting on your winter jacket to cover your top you opened the door. "Hello miss, sorry for the wait, here is your medium pepperoni pizza and your 20 oz pepsi. That'll be fifteen dollars and forty-five cents." Handing the man a twenty with one hand, you take the pizza and drink in the other hand. "Alright, out of twenty, your money back will be five dollars and-" the man is cut of after being hit in the head with a rock. Staring at the now unconscious man in fear you hear a voice that you recognize but never thought to hear in person. 

"Alright, guys looks- looks like we're on some planet similar to ours in ev-burp-ery way only difference is there's no aliens or-you know federal government to catch us and with the- my portal gun destroyed we're- we should be okay." The fact that everyone had to move from their old home to some planet they hardly know about other than it's similar, didn't really make any of them happy. Of course they had to leave everything at home incase the F.G of Ricks tried to plant a tracking device on any of their stuff. Nor were they happy about not being able to say goodbye to anyone else. "Great grandpa Rick where are we going to even sleep? This world may look and, hopefully act, similar but how do we know if any motel will take our kind of money?", asked Summer who was a bit irritated at not knowing whether they'll be forced to listen to a bunch of people having sex in a roach infested room with only two beds for five people to sleep on. "Yeah dad, this is a bad idea. Can't we go back home and find more information about this place first before we come back?"

"Not happening, like I said my po-burb-rtal gun is broken now, we're stuck here for infin- all eternity so will you all stop complaining." Rick (of course) took out his flask and took a big sig of it knowing he'll need it before the night is done. "H-hey guys look! An opportunity!", he shouted as he pointed a finger at the, what he believed, was a seventeen year old. "Uh, Rick I-I don't understand h-how she-e's meant to help us in this s-situa-ation." Morty said as he was captivated by her looks. "Not her specif-burb-ically, her apartment looks e-burp-empty! Now I have an id- idea so shut up and follow me." Rick grabbed a giant rock, perfectly fitting into his hand, and hit the poor delivery man in the back of the head. "Really Rick that was your big plan?" asked Jerry scared for the safety of the young teen that stood shocked standing in her doorway.

 

 

comment some ideas for the next chapter please Im a horrible author


	2. Oh dear god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you gonna call when five t.v characters come to your world. Mind you one is trying to kill you. If you thought Ghostbusters you thought wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to supernatural and the cute little innocent angle Cas.

Oh dear god, did you just witness a murder? To be honest you knew the you weren't waiting to be next. Slamming the front door as quickly as possible, you ran to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife that you had prepared for this indecent. After you dashed straight to your room (with your pizza and Pepsi) locking the door and hiding in the closet. Your thoughts failing you as the adrenaline pumped through your system. All you know is that the poor pizza man won't be able to spank the babysitters' rear end anymore.

 

"Ow god fucking da-damn it!" Rick blurted out, tripping over the pizza man. He was half way into the door when that girl slammed the door in his face. Now his nose was throbbing in pain.

"Dad are you ok?!" Beth covered her mouth in fear that her dad was injured.

"Oh god R-Rick are you o-okay?" Morty already knew the answer, but it never hurts to ask.

"Do-do I fu-fucking look ok? That lil bitch possibly broke my nose!" Now Rick was angry. He grabbed the front door knob and twisted it, finding it open. Going in to get the girl to either kill her for injuring his nose or kill her for the apartment, either way she's dead.


End file.
